


Day 22: "I know how you love to play games"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Days, Feels, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Happy Ending, M/M, Venom Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Venom tries man they try......





	Day 22: "I know how you love to play games"

Venom tended to be playful with Eddie.

Considering the symbiote didn’t have much to do entertainment-wise, they tended to play little pranks on the human.

Sometimes they “pranked” when he was in the shower or when they did their rare patrol around the city but it was always something simple something they both laughed about.

This night, however, hadn’t been a good night for the human. Venom as per usual tried to play his games and tried to jest with the human but it had only gained him a sharp and angry:

“Could you stop!?” from the human.

Venom said nothing at first but Eddie could feel the sadness his other was feeling. He sighs in regret and sits down on his apartment couch. “I’m sorry, Love” That gets the symbiotes attention. “I know… how you love to play games” Eddie continues to say as he feels his other begin to manifest out of his body to lay on his shoulder.

“It’s just that… with what happened today I’m—I’m not feeling as chipper for pranks or games as you know I usually am”

No. We should be apologizing to you, Eddie. We should’ve known better than to push. We… we wanted to make you happy, to be in a better mood but we didn’t do it right.

“It’s fine,” Eddie says.

Venom lifts their head and situates itself in front of the human. It is not ‘fine’ Eddie Brock. We may be an alien on your planet and we may be learning your customs but it doesn’t mean that we don’t know if or when we hurt your feelings, which we did.

“Fine, fine. It’s not okay what you did so don’t do it again, alright?” the human says, raising his hand to pet Venom’s “head”

Venom purrs as they nod making Eddie bite back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> yup. :)


End file.
